valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Adonis
Adonis is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Heavy Warrior and can be found in the Crawsus Forest Ruins. Background Formerly a stray mercenary, Adonis participated in the War of Camille Hill, where he became one of the Seventeen Commanders of Camille and earned the nickname "Black Blade Adonis". He often did not fight for a particular side, striking deals with the troops of whatever area he happened to be in. It is said that he once destroyed troops he sided with just two days prior. People regarded him as one of the strongest warriors of the time. After the War of Camille Hill, he sided with the Rosetta Dynasty, under the leadership of Xehnon. He led the Eclipse Troop of the Knights of the Sun, alongside the three other generals, Ehrde, Crescent and Ehlen. He accompanied Ehrde during the Lassen Invasion, aimed at kidnapping Warrior Princess Celes, another one of the Seventeen Commanders. After a fierce duel, he was beheaded by her. Adonis is a firm believer in the "kill or be killed" credo. Cold-blooded, he does not think twice before claiming a life if it means keeping his own, or if he believes that his opponent is the source of a problem, regardless of pleading and begging. He tells Alicia not to feel guilty, because none of what is happening is her fault. He believes that she fights for revenge and thinks it is a valid motivator, urging her to be more ruthless. Battle Adonis is a late bloomer, but eventually becomes an excellent character. He has top-notch STR, just like Zunde, but also has better HP growth. His biggest drawback is that he learns his attacks in a disadvantageous order and thus will not reach his full potential until level 48. He will join your party with a Flamberge, Duel Helm, Duel Armor, Silver Buckler and Duel Greaves. His initial skill is Observation. Attacks *'Arm Breaker' - Initial *'Blast Kick' - Initial *'Disassemble' - Initial *'Quick Stab' - Level 7 *'Overhand Left' - Level 15 *'Sweep Dive' - Level 23 *'Iron Bash' - Level 31 *'Bloody Cascade' - Level 40 *'Dreaded Radius' - Level 48 *'Sonic Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Forbid Sound, Lower Split, Sideswiper, Smashing Swing, Spinal Current, Structural Shot Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Adonis uses the generic Heavy Warrior Soul Crush, Soul Evocation. He will say "You'll pay with your life!" before using it. Relic Location A greatsword found at the southern end of the Crawsus Forest Ruins. Adonis has a 60% chance of appearing. Falx is the other possible option. Adonis will say "Hmph! It's about time you came!" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Adonis, he will ask "You'll release me from this sorry fate?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "Just do what feels right from here." Upon being released, Adonis will appear in the house after the Inn on the first screen of Villnore. He will give you a Warrior's Wits if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Adonis may have a short exchange with one of six characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: fellow generals Crescent and Ehlen, Xehnon, whom he served, Celes, who beheaded him, Tyrith, who claims to be a descendant of Celes, and Circe, even though she lived and died after his time. *'Crescent' :Adonis: Hey princess, aren't you going to hide behind Ehlen like you always do? :Crescent: Go to Hel! *'Ehlen' :Ehlen: It's been a long time, Adonis. You can think what you will, but I never hated you. :Adonis: The sight of you makes me sick! Stay out of my face! *'Xehnon' :Xehnon: It's been a long time, Adonis. :Adonis: What a fool I was! To think I served someone who was so weak! *'Celes' :Adonis: It's you! I made a mistake last time...Never again! :Celes: I beat you because of the vagaries of fate. Who knows what would've happened if you won? *'Tyrith' :Adonis: An impostor! Damn you too! *'Circe' :Adonis: Why don't you forge me a sword? Only I can wield it as it should. :Circe: Nothing has changed. I forge weapons for only one warrior. None other has the strength to wield them. Etymology In Greek mythology, Adonis was one of Aphrodite's lovers, a skilled hunter who was killed by a boar sent by either a jealous Artemis, Ares or Apollo http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adonis. The name originates from the Hebrew word אדון (adon, ruler, lord) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E1%BC%8C%CE%B4%CF%89%CE%BD%CE%B9%CF%82#Ancient_Greek. Both of these origins may refer to Adonis' battle prowess. Trivia *Adonis has the same voice actor as Falx, Alm, Woltar, Ehrde and Aegis. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *One of Hrist's Einherjar, which briefly appear in the Hall of Valhalla, is a red palette swap of Adonis. *Adonis' mocking treatment of Crescent, whose noble descent he despises, may be the reason of his hostile relationship with Ehlen. *Adonis' Sweep Dive attack animation is different from the other Heavy Warrior Einherjar: he leaps into the air and dives down with his sword, rather than doing an aerial flip. Gallery Image:VP2 Char-Adonis.jpg|Adonis' victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male